Fesh
by Boris karlucovich
Summary: A different island, a different company, a different creature.


FESH   
FESH  
  
Name: Hainosaurus  
Length: 40-50 feet  
Weight: 19-25 tons  
Diet: carnivore  
?   
  
Name: Dunkleosteus  
Length: 11.5 feet  
Weight: 5-8 tons  
Diet carnivore  
?  
FESH (cont)  
  
Name: Helicoprion  
Length: 10 feet  
Weight: 4-6 tons  
Diet: carnivore  
?  
  
Name: Shonisaurus  
Length: 49 feet  
Weight: 20-35 tons  
Diet: carnivore  
?  
FESH (cont)  
  
Name: Brachauchenius  
Length: 36.5 feet  
Weight: 19-20 tons  
Diet: carnivore  
?  
  
  
Characters  
  
Dr. Robin Glass- geneticist at IIGT Inc. currently working on the Fesh project.  
  
Michael Manfred- lead geneticist at IIGT Inc. Head of the Fesh project.  
  
Elizabeth falco- CEO of International Institute of genetic technologies Inc. (IIGT)  
  
Jenna Mason- lab technician and computer programmer responsible for designing programs to help in the development of the Fesh project.  
  
Robert Pack- head of security at IIGT Inc.  
  
Jennifer May- college student on an internship. Studying to be an lab technician.  
  
Tyler martin- Industrial spy for TTGT Inc.  
  
Eric Zuetlau- marine biologist asked to work with IIGT and oversee the Fesh project.  
  
Christina Phillips- TTGT Incs head financial administrator.  
  
Mark Harris- IIGT's lawyer  
  
Dr. Elliot Bukes- paleontologist asked to help Eric in overseeing the Fesh project.  
  
Daniel Goku- InGens financial administrator.  
  
Thomas Young- newly appointed CEO of InGen Inc.  
Chapter 1  
  
" And so, InGen is facing 16 separate lawsuits and countless other fines from the Costa Rican government. In all, we are looking at a sum of about 2.5 billion dollars." said an older man while showing the group of board members a graph of InGens annual income. Thomas Young stood up from his seat and said " Gentlemen, as you can see we are in quite a predicament here. Our annual income is about 567 million dollars, that means we owe 2.5 billion dollars we cant even come close to paying." Young sat back down. Thomas young was a well-built man of 34 with a full head of hair covered up by and InGen baseball cap. Young wore shorts and an Hawaiian style shirt while all the other board members wore fine suits, to Young suits were to confining. Another elderly man stood up " Mr. Young you are our new CEO what do you propose we do about our current situation." " I'm new at this so I wouldn't mind suggestions from you, that's what you fellows are here for." responded Young. An sinister looking man spoke up " its really quite simple, perhaps an accidental fire starts at the state building and all the evidence of InGens doings are lost in the blaze, then we claim lack of evidence and no one will have a thing on us." Thomas frowned " just who in the heck are you" "Goku, Daniel Goku, head financial administrator." said the man. "well sir, I don't believe I like your…methods for handling this situation, cheating will get us no where. I believe we are going to have to face the simple solution of filing bankruptcy and leaving it at that." stated Young. " No, out of the question InGen must continue its research, we still have a research facility on Isla Matanceros, site C." said Mr. Goku. Young cursed under his breath and held his head tightly. "Excuse me" a man said "oh, nothing just upset" Young answered. Thomas found himself cursing a lot lately, cursing himself, cursing the board, but mainly cursing Hammond. Hammond had been doing some majorly illegal research and died in the process and now all of InGens problems were tossed on Young's shoulders for him to deal with. At times Young felt Hammond got the easy way out. A slender young man turned to young " I'm Tyler Mart… Matthews and I just want to say I agree with you all the way sir, bankruptcy is our best way out of this mess." " thank you at least someone appreciates my decisi…." Young was interrupted by an slim red haired lady who entered the room and whispered something in his ear. " Gentlemen, I have just been informed that IIGT's Financial administrator is here to discuss some sort of "deal" that I was not aware of, may I ask who set this meeting up?" Young said sternly. Tyler spoke up " I'm sorry sir but I arranged the meeting, IIGT had an offer I thought you should hear out" " what kind of offer?" young questioned "an offer that could keep us from bankruptcy" Tyler said " fine, I'll hear him out. Bring him in." young stated motioning to the red haired lady.  
  
IIGT Inc.  
Elizabeth Falco sat at her desk watching the big screen wall TV. " And now in our top stories, The multi million dollar conglomerate InGen Corp. Has been slapped with multiple suits and fines for an accident on an island that InGen owned. The company is now in a state of financial ruin and is preparing to file bankruptcy any day now. We'll talk to Thomas young, Ceo of InGen, after these messages, stay tuned." The phone rang. Elizabeth grinned as she turned off the TV. " finally the break IIGT" She said to her self as she picked up the phone, "hello" "Mrs. Falco, its Tyler." "So what the word on inGen, can we begin the fesh project?" Falco asked, "Bankruptcy all the way, they don't have enough money to pay the charges, now is the time to make our move, they cant say no to our proposition. Now would be a wise time to start the Fesh project" Tyler said. " Good Christina is on her way there now to make our offer. But what if they wont see her" falco asked. "don't worry Mrs. Falco I have taken care of it, they will see her" Tyler responded and hung up. " Isla Matanceros will soon belong to IIGT and then we can begin phase 2 of the Fesh project" Falco said as she hung up the phone. 


End file.
